


[Podfic] Arm(s) Dealer

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Bad Scoping Mechanisms [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Bucky Barnes, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Just Tony being totally oblivious of Bucky being his fanboy and Bucky trying to 'play it cool' and kind of failing at it and coming across as kind of a weirdo.-In which Tony slowly but surely realizes Bucky is his biggest fan. Slowly though.-Story written by Monyas
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: [Podfic] Bad Scoping Mechanisms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	[Podfic] Arm(s) Dealer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arm(s) Dealer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869010) by [Monyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/pseuds/Monyas). 

> I have been swamped by homework and couldn't finish editing, but now, here it is :D  
hope you enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:27:09 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (27 MB)

### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/armsdealer)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xiefedpm5h6s9hl/Marvel-ArmsDealer.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XWU9MhSSmjneID7cXQFivuuyQxj5Z56C/view?usp=sharing)

### Credits

  * **Text: **[_Arms Dealer_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869010)
  * **Author: **[Monyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas)
  * **Music: **[Count On Me - Bruno Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMsvwwp6S7Q)
  * **Reader: **[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist: **[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)

  



End file.
